


Metonadow One-Shots

by Sonickuuu



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Fluff, IT'S MY SHIP AND I GET TO CHOOSE THE DYNAMIC, Other, Snuggling, autistic sonic, this is the first metonadow fic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonickuuu/pseuds/Sonickuuu
Summary: A collection of Metonadow one-shots with inconsistent updating.





	Metonadow One-Shots

Sonic threw open the door to the living room and sheepishly stepped towards the couch. “Hey, uh, Mets, can I just... lie on you and have you purr for a bit?” the blue blur asked the robot on the couch. Metal had been reading a nice book about the history of Spagonia to Shadow, who was lying on the couch, his legs draped over Metal’s lap when their blue boyfriend entered the room. The robotic hedgehog beeped in confusion at the question, surprised at their blue boyfriend’s sudden entrance. Shadow raised his eye ridges as he glanced towards the speedster.

“Sonic, it is very unlike you to barge into a room and ask for something like that. Are you okay?” Shadow asked while sitting up.

Sonic scratched the back of his head. “I-uh… not really. I’m not in the mood to talk about it right now. I just want a quick cuddle with Metal.”

Metal Sonic perked up at the mention of their name. “You require my warmth and purring? It’s always free to you, you know.”

Sonic chuckled as he began to walk towards the couch. “Thanks, Mets. If those things cost me any money, I would be broke by now.” The blue hedgehog paused a few inches from the couch. “Could you, ah, lie down and I lie on top of you?”

Metal nodded, “Of course. Would you like me to lie my head on the arm of the couch? I would assume the elevation would help with your position.”

The blue blur thought about the option for a second, before nodding his head in response. He then crossed his hands in an “x” formation and brought them down, signaling “quiet.” Metal and Shadow both glanced at each other, understanding that Sonic finally went into nonverbal mode for the time being.

As Metal positioned themself on the couch’s left arm in order to make room for Sonic, said hedgehog sighed in relief. Not being one to wait around, Sonic quickly flopped his body over Metal’s and placed a pillow below his head and on top of Metal’s left shoulder, protecting himself from the sharp shoulder cover. Metal began to purr, accompanied by a gentle vibration that both of their boyfriends appreciated whenever they were sad, just like now.

Sonic closed his eyes and just soaked in the sensation of his partner’s vibrations for a few minutes, a smile forming on his face. Oh _boy_ , nothing could compare to the feeling of his partner’s rumbling when he just needed to relax. Shadow sighed and watched his wonderful boyfriend and partner. Just as a smile was about to form on his face, Shadow watched as Sonic cracked his eyes open to glance at the black hedgehog and motion for him to join in on the action. Shadow huffed and rolled his eyes in an “all right, all right, I’m coming” way with a smirk on his face.

The black speedster grabbed a pillow and cover, knowing that Sonic would appreciate the pressure stim. Plus, it would help capture Metal’s heat and _that_ was a bonus for everyone, especially for Shadow and his weird cold-but-not-entirely-cold alien blood.

Sonic grinned as Shadow approached with the pillow and blanket in hand. Content with his boyfriend’s approach, Sonic closed his eyes once again melted into Metal’s arm while he waited for Shadow to join the couple snuggling on the couch. The black hedgehog gently sat his pillow on Metal Sonic’s right shoulder and climbed into the robot’s free arm. Metal let out a happy beep in response to Shadow’s company. Shadow then quickly covered all the three of them with the blanket and snuggled into his partner’s arm. Yeah, this _was_ the best.

The three relaxed on the couch until Sonic and Shadow fell asleep in Metal’s arms, leaving the robot to settle into sleep mode themself. It was peaceful. They were happy. They were _home_.


End file.
